Younger Sisters
by ChinkyCandie
Summary: Hoo Byodoin's younger sister is invited to the U-17 camp. Trouble ensues! Over-protective/jealous Byodoin and eventual Kazuya x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_PoT/NPoT is owned by Takeshi Konomi. However, Hinechou and Himi are my characters._

* * *

"Ne-chan! Where ni-san?" a two-year old asked.

"He is near here. You want to meet ni-san?" A 14 year-old asked in return.

"Yeah! Ne-chan say he is cool ni-san! He write to ne-chan on phone all day he not home!"

"Almost there Himi."

"Okay!"

Himi, the two-year old and her 14 year old older sister, Hinechou, were making their way to the U-17 camp. They were going to surprise their older brother Hoo Byodoin. Himi has never met Hoo since he has been travelling abroad and staying at the U-17 camp. Hoo was surely in for a surprise.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about today." Hoo commented.

'Why?" Watanabe Duke asked.

Hoo only shrugged and walked out to the nearest tennis court. Watanabe followed. They both saw a crowd of the other camp participants around the entry gate.

"What is going on here?" Hoo demanded.

"You have not changed ni-san." Hinechou replied.

Hoo looked stunned. "What are you doing here?"

'He my ni-san too?" Himi happily pointed.

"Wait?! What?"

"Ni-san, meet Himi, your new baby sister." Hinechou introduced.

"Sisters?!" All the other camp participants chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You still have not answered my question." Hoo demanded Hinechou.

"I have two reasons to be here. Firstly, to introduce you to your new baby sister which I have just done. Secondly, I was invited here as a participant!"

"EHHH?!" The other participants yelled.

"This is a male only camp." Hoo calmly replied.

"That sounds so sexist. I play tennis too. You know I do." Hinechou replied back.

Hoo shivered. "Do not remind me."

"I have defeated you in tennis 87 times."

'EHHH?!" The other participants yelled for a second time.

"You did not have to say that." Hoo claimed.

Himi laughed. Hoo stared at her.

"So why is she here too then?"

"Mum and dad pretty much abandoned her."

'What do you mean?"

"When Himi was born, both of them called her a mistake and wanted to put her up for adoption. But I took her instead. Mum and dad will give me money to buy things for Himi but other than that, they do not want to do anything with her."

'That is harsh."

"Hug ni-san?" Himi asked.

Not wanting to show others his soft side, Hoo only stared at her.

Himi only looked at her toes thinking her hug was rejected.

"Well since you are both my sisters, you are rooming with me. Who knows what trouble you will get everyone else into."

"Typical you."

"Be grateful."

Hoo helped his sisters with their luggage. There was only one since Hinechou and Himi shared their luggage. Hoo showed them to their room and when the coast was clear, he gave Himi a hug. "No need to show I care in front of them." Hoo explained. "All they need to know is that I am the No. 1 U-17 All Japan Representative."

* * *

Elsewhere, the director of the camp arrived. He was greeted by all the participants and coaches. "Has Hinechou arrived yet?"

"She has." Shuji answered. "How do you know her?"

"When I am not the director of this camp, I am a doctor. Hinechou is one of my more frequent patients. I invited her here after watching her defeat someone 30 years older than her."

"Eh. Is that so? I am sure Byodoin would love to hear about this." Shuji teased.

"He also needs to hear what I have to say about his sister. I know he will be concerned to some degree. It is his sister we are talking about after all."

Everyone nodded but were curious as to what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Director of the camp walked around the place and saw Hoo walk out of his room. "Ah. Hoo I need a word with you. It is about your sister."

Hoo stared at him but followed regardless. They reached the Director's office. "How do you know Hinechou?" Hoo demanded.

"I am a doctor when not the director of the camp. Hinechou is a frequent patient."

"Why does she need a doctor?"

"She has a health issue. I need you to keep an eye on her. You see, she has asthma. I have concluded that she gets an attack when she inhales smoke, perfume, or deodorant."

Hoo was shocked.

"To check up on her, both Hinechou and I have had agreed to a weekly checkup. However, she has missed the past three checkups. Can you ensure she turns up to the future ones? This is about her health."

Hoo nodded.

"That is all I needed to discuss with you."

Hoo walked out. He was still trying to process Hinechou having asthma. Also, he needed to ask why she missed her last three checkups and ensure she attends her future ones.

Hoo walked back to the room he was now sharing with his two sisters. Himi was fast asleep.

"Whisper ni-san. Her afternoon nap is important." Hinechou whispered.

"We need to talk outside." Hoo suggested.

Both siblings walked outside the room, closing the door behind them to ensure they do not disturb Himi.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hinechou asked quietly.

"You never told me you have asthma even if I text you on the phone every day." Hoo said

"I knew you would react like this." Hinechou shook her head.

"And why have you missed your last three checkups?"

"First time, I was running away from a stalker (Hoo's aura darkened). Second time, dad was admitted to hospital. He was badly injured in a car-crash."

"I remember you telling me that."

"And thirdly, I had a test."

Hoo nodded to her legitimate reasons. "That is all I wanted to know."

Hinechou nodded and walked back to keep an eye on Himi. "I need a favour ni-san."

"What is it?"

'Watch Himi when I cannot."

Hoo nodded.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was time for dinner. Hinechou made Himi's favourite, Egg Custard, but as Himi would call it, Slimy Egg.

"Ni-san! You try Ne-Chan's slimy egg! It yummy!" Himi told Hoo.

Hoo listened to his baby sister. "Not bad. I did not know you could cook."

"Well I have to since mum and dad will not cook for Himi." Hinechou replied.

"Can I try some?" Shuji asked with an innocent smile.

"You be nice to ne-chan first!" Himi demanded.

Shuji raised his right eyebrow at Himi. 'Confident for a toddler.' He thought.

By this time the other first and second stringers arrived to eat their meals and saw Himi being fed food they have not seen before.

"What is that?" Jujiroh asked politely.

"Slimy egg!" Himi answered excitedly.

"Hinechou made it." Hoo added.

"It is called Egg Custard." Hinechou answered.

"Can we try?" Each first stringer asked.

"No. Be nice to ne-chan first!" Himi demanded.

Himi noticed an individual sitting by himself and walked over to him. "Hi. I Himi. What your name?"

"Kazuya Tokugawa." The lonely male answered.

"Name too hard. I call you Kaze!"

Kazuya simply stared at the innocent child. He found himself unable to be mad at her.

"Here. Try ne-chan slimy egg!"

Kazuya, without a word, agreed to the suggestion. He almost smiled.

All on-lookers were jealous. They had to be nice to Hoo's younger sister if they wanted to try her cooking but Kazuya did not. Hoo's eyes darkened.

Hinechou noticed. "It seems you do not like him much."

"He was arrogant. I defeated him effortlessly last year. He is pathetic."

Hinechou raised her eyebrow at this.

"Do not give me that look."

"He sounds like a younger version of you."

"How so?"

"Well, you lost in your first year of camp, went to the secret mountain training camp, and you lose to me when I put no effort in playing you."

Hoo stared at her but she was not frightened.

"Ne-chan!" Himi called.

"What is it Himi?"

"More slimy egg for this one!" Himi pointed to Kazuya (Kaze).

Hinechou smiled while Hoo did not like this at all. Hinechou served another serving of Egg Custard for Kazuya. He politely thanked her. Himi kept talking to him until she had an idea.

"Ne-chan! I have good idea." Himi said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Tennis family!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"New family when we stay here! You be mommy! Ni-san be Gong Gong!" Himi laughed.

Hinechou could not help but laugh as well.

"What is so funny?" Hoo demanded.

"Gong Gong means Grandfather on the mother's side in Cantonese."

"I am not old." Hoo calmly claimed.

"Let Himi be happy and just go with it."

Hoo rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ne-chan is mommy. Ni-san is Gong Gong!" Himi happily recited.

"Kaze is daddy!" Kazuya stared at her. Since she was too innocent he could not complain. Hoo was really not liking this at all.

"You be my Ye Ye!" Himi pointed at Jujiroh.

"Ye Ye is Cantonese for grandfather on the father's side." Hinechou explained.

Since Jujiroh loved children he simply agreed. He could make stuffed animals and give them to Himi.

Himi looked around, smiled, and pointed at Seiichi Yukimura. "You be my new ne-chan!"

Seiichi could not say no so he simply smiled back, giving his fellow Rikkaidai members shivers down their spines.

"She thought bu-chou is a girl." Masaharu Niou chuckled.

"Did you say something about my new sister?" Seiichi smiled.

The Rikkaidai members shook their heads.

Himi held the hands of a bandaged hand. "You be ni-san!" The owner of the bandaged arm, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, smiled at Himi.

"I want uncle." Himi looked around and recognized Shuji Tanegashima. "You be my uncle! What your name?"

"Shuji Tanegashima."

"Name to hard. I call you Shu Shu." Himi smiled.

"Shu Shu is Mandarin for uncle." Hinechou explained.

"That fits." Shuji smiled.

"Family photo!" Himi suggested.

All the members of Himi's new tennis family gathered together like an actual family and Shusuke Fuji took the photo. Kazuya and Hoo were not looking at the camera but at each other will evil looks. Himi was oblivious.

"I go play with mommy and daddy now!"

Himi dragged Hinechou and Kazuya off to the tennis courts.

"Heh. I think I know what Himi might be planning." Kanata Irie smiled.

'What are you thinking?" Hoo demanded.

"Look at the three of them. Kazuya is not smiling but you can see happiness in his eyes. They really look like a family."

"My sister and that pathetic brat? No way. End of story."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Himi made plans for her new family. She invited her new relatives to her room. Himi told them that Hinechou knew a good card game for them to play.

"It easy. You lose. I hit you!" Himi smiled.

"The game is called torture. If you lose the game, Himi, gets to slap, punch, headlock, and pinch you. Since it is Himi, it should not hurt." Hinechou continued to explain.

"Why are we playing cards when we all can play tennis except for Himi?" Hoo asked in a bored toned.

"Stop your sulking ni-san." Hinechou rolled her eyes. She continued to further explain the rules of the game. "Spades is the highest suit, followed by hearts, clubs and then diamonds. The highest card number is 2. Therefore, the highest card is 2 of spades. The maximum cards you can put down at one time is five cards. You can have triple-pairs, a flush, a royal flush, and five cards of the same suit. Whoever gets rid of their cards first is safe from Himi's harmless torture."

"Simple to understand." Seiichi smiled. "But in case we forget, could you write them down?"

"Sure." So Hinechou wrote down things for the players to remember. "I am going to sit out. Himi will sit on my lap. Himi, who do you want to play?"

"Hmm. Gong Gong, Daddy, ni-san, and Ye Ye."

So the four males sat down on the floor while the others watched. Hinechou began to deal the cards equally. When all 52 cards were dealt, the four players picked up their piles and began sorting the cards into what combinations they were allowed.

"The person with 3 of diamonds always goes first." Hinechou announced to begin the game.

Kuranosuke smiled. He got rid of the lowest card first.

In each round the four players would put down cards according to the rules. Finally, after a few rounds have passed, Kazuya was the first to get rid of all his cards. "Daddy safe!" Himi chuckled. Kazuya tried not to look at both Himi or Hinechou. The next person to go was Kuranosuke. He smiled, knowing he did not have to get hurt by his new sister. It was down to Jujiroh and Hoo. Unfortunately, Hoo was the last one-standing, losing the card game. Himi happily slapped him, pinched him, and punched him but failed to headlock him. Hinechou did it instead. Hoo genuinely smiled.

After a few more rounds, the players got used to the rules. Seiichi played a few games. He lost one card game. He was not mean enough to yip Himi so he let Himi torture him. Since it was Himi, it was painless.

"Maybe I should do this to those who lose their first stringer badges." Hoo suggested.

"Do what you wish. Just do not do it in front of Himi." Hinechou slapped Hoo in a friendly way.

Kazuya was watching Hinechou intently.

* * *

**Dreamergirl95: Thanks for the support and reviews :D :D Much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was getting late. Himi had too much fun torturing the losers of the card game. She began to yawn and fell asleep on Kazuya's lap. Hinechou smiled at the sight, gently lifted Himi off Kazuya's lap, and then put her into bed. Hoo was watching with jealousy. Why did Himi have to choose Kazuya to be her father figure of all people?

To be polite, Himi's new family members left the room quietly to not disturb Himi's sleep. "Daddy. Stay." Himi mumbled but it was loud enough for Kazuya and Hoo to hear. Kazuya stared at Hinechou. "She needs to cuddle an arm or she gets nightmares and cries." She explained in a whisper. Kazuya felt awkward. He could feel Hoo's eyes watching him. "Forget ni-san. It is Himi's choice. Not his."

Regardless of how angry Byodoin was, Kazuya followed the instructions of Hinechou and lay in the same bed as Himi. Himi almost instantly, by instinct, cuddled his arm. "Daddy arm so warm." Himi mumbled.

Hoo and Hinechou looked at each other. Hinechou was smiling in a teasing way but Hoo was not happy.

* * *

The next morning, Himi was up early. "Daddy. Wake up!" Himi was gently hitting Kazuya's cheek. He woke up and looked around the room, remembering he slept in the room overnight.

"Himi. Come on. Clean your sleepy face." Hinechou offered.

"Okay."

Hinechou and Himi left for the bathroom, leaving Hoo and Kazuya in the room. Without a word, Kazuya left awkwardly shortly after the sisters.

"Woot Tokugawa! I hear you shared a bed with Himi! Hoo must be furious!" Shuji teased.

Kazuya remained quiet but brushed the teasing away.

"I think Himi wants you and Hinechou together." Kanata spoke up.

This caught Kazuya's attention. He looked away embarrassed.

"Shu Shu! You teach me tennis today!" Himi proudly announced.

Shuji took Himi out to the closest tennis court joyfully. It was purely awkward for Kazuya. Hinechou was in the room and Kanata was standing there absentmindedly smiling.

"I think Himi is quite intelligent for a two-year old." Kanata complimented.

Hinechou smiled, not knowing what he was talking about. Fortunately, Kazuya was not the only one feeling awkward. Hinechou was feeling the same way. In Himi's eyes, they were her parents. And they spent the night in the same room but different beds. It would have been more awkward if Himi wanted both her parental figures in the same bed. Kazuya would not hear the end of it if other camp participants found out. He could always defeat them in tennis to shut them up but unlikely. Some people would not shut up if they had blackmail material or gossip. Kazuya felt a headache coming.

Breaking the awkwardness, the Director appeared. "Hinechou, your weekly checkup."

Hinechou pouted but agreed. She sat down on the closest sofa and followed the director's instructions. Kazuya and Kanata watched the checkup. Hoo was watching from an outside window. 'At least her health should be getting better.' He thought.

"Sounds okay to me." The director announced. He patted Hinechou's head and walked towards the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I back! I hit the ball!" Himi was proud of herself.

Shuji ruffled her hair. "Time to eat."

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and ate their breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After breakfast, Himi was causing some more awkwardness between Kazuya and Hinechou. Kazuya kept thinking what Kanata said. Himi wanted them to get together. Kazuya began thinking about his future. He wanted to play professional tennis. He had no time for romance, especially with his enemy's younger sister…

Kazuya also remembered that Hinechou defeated her older brother 87 times. Maybe he can get some tips from her. But that requires him to talk to her and spend time with her. Himi really was intelligent. Kazuya knew that Himi will win.

Being lost in thought, Kazuya did not notice Hinechou waving in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts and paid his attention to Hinechou.

"I have something to ask you." Kazuya began.

"What is it?" Hinechou asked.

"You have defeated your brother 87 times. How did you do it?"

"No matter how much he improves, he has yet to overcome his greatest weakness. Also, because I am of a higher level than he is."

"What, if I may ask, is his greatest weakness?"

"He lacks flexibility. I always aim for shots around his body. I do not hit him but he fails to return them. The director said I have a talent for recognizing a player's greatest weakness just by playing a match with them."

"Is that so? If we had a match or a rally, do you think you could identify my weakness?"

"Most likely."

"Are you really participating at the camp? I have not seen you do anything since you have arrived."

"The Director actually gave me a special position. I am not going to spoil the details. But no, I am not really a participant."

"Has it got anything to do with your older brother?"

"No. But when the Director announces the surprise, he will be in for a surprise."

Kazuya nodded.

"My position starts next week. I came a week early because it is Himi's birthday in two days time. She wanted to meet ni-san."

"In that case, her new tennis family members should be notified."

"I know. I will tell ni-san and he hopefully he will do something good for her."

Kazuya nodded.

"In fact, I will go find him now."

Hinechou, with Himi, left Kazuya on his own and went to look for her older brother.

"There you are ni-san."

Hoo turned around. "What is it?"

"It is Himi's birthday in two days time." She whispered in his ear. "Do you think you could organize a party for her? Invite the first and second stringers. But do not let them attend if they do not contribute to the party. Kind of not fair if they do nothing and get to eat all the food."

Hoo thought about it and nodded. "Himi will think that I am the greatest brother after this."

"You mean grandfather."

"Hey!"

The siblings smiled at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hoo left Hinechou to start a plan for Himi's birthday. He gathered all the first stringers together in one room. "First Stringers, I have an announcement to make. In two days, it is Himi's birthday. She will be officially turning two. I want all of you to contribute something to her birthday. If you contribute nothing, you may not attend the party. It is simply unfair for you to attend and not do anything. I know Hinechou will most likely make Himi's favourite food. I am doing the planning. What is everyone else doing?"

"I know how to make stuffed toys." Jujiroh contributed.

"I will play 'Happy Birthday' on my saxophone." Kanata offered.

'I will sing. Be awed at the sound of my singing!" Keigo Atobe mused.

"I do know how to cook so I can help that out." Watanabe Duke smiled.

"I am part of the School Festival Planning Committee so I can help with the planning." Ikuto Kimijimi offered.

"As a trickster, I know many magic tricks!" Masaharu Nio showed off.

"I will breakdance to any song Himi listens to! As long as there are oranges around." Ryoga Echizen teased. "Or I could teach her how to eat oranges." The other first stringers sweat-dropped.

"I know how to make Sushi so I can do that." Takashi Kawamura timidly said.

"Painting is a hobby of mine. I can paint a family portrait." Seiichi Yukimura smiled.

The other first stringers were thinking about what they could offer just to attend the party.

"For those who cannot come up with something to offer, you have until tomorrow evening." Hoo demanded. "I also do not want Himi to cry on the day so do not do anything to make that happen. Otherwise, I will immediately take away your first stringer badge. Dismissed."

"What to do? What to do?" The first stringers wondered. They were not allowed to do nothing and go.

Jujiroh Oni immediately went to his room to gather materials to start making stuffed toys for his 'granddaughter'. Kanata Irie practiced on his saxophone. Keigo had a hard time deciding which was a good song to show off his singing skills. Ikuto stayed behind with Hoo to assist with the planning. Masaharu went to gather materials for his tricks. Seiichi went to his room and began sketching a family portrait.

* * *

As the strongest second stringer and Himi's father figure, Kazuya thought he should do something for her too. He held a small meeting with Kuransouke Shiraishi and Hinechou Byodoin. Hinechou told Kuranosuke about Himi's birthday.

"Ah Ecstacy!" Kuranosuke Shiraishi mused.

The other two stared at him.

"Hmm. I only know how to make noodles. Will that do?"

"A variety of food is always good." Hinechou smiled.

"Maybe I should make a gift." Kazuya thought aloud.

"That will work." Hinechou encouraged with a smile but Kazuya began feeling flustered which was not part of his character.

* * *

Over the next two days, the participants who knew of Himi's birthday were busy preparing. The others who did not know were let in by fellow participants and told them what Hoo told them. If they wanted to attend, they had to contribute something.

Shusuke Fuji offered to Hoo himself, to be the photographer for the day. Hoo accepted. Shuji Tanegashima decided to make a gift for his "niece". Bunta Marui decided to be the cake maker since he was an expert at making cake but he decided to be nice and make a cake Himi would like. He needed to know this so he approached Hinechou and asked her. "Himi enjoys chocolate." Bunta nodded and gathered ingredients to make a chocolate cake Himi would be more than happy to eat.

The participants who offered to cook were in the Kitchen making what they knew how to make. Hinechou made several servings of Egg custard for those who put the effort into the preparations.

While all this going on, Himi had no idea why no one wanted to play with her. She pouted. Shuji Tanegashima saved the day by distracting her. He continued to teach her tennis in a gentle manner. Himi was going to be in for a surprise tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day of Himi's birthday has arrived. Unfortunately, Himi was still fast asleep in bed. Hinechou gently poked Himi's cheek to wake her up. She stirred. "Happy Birthday Himi." Hinechou whispered. Hearing this, Himi was up and giggly.

Hoo heard Himi's giggles and wished her a happy birthday too. Himi giggled even more. Hoo decided it was his turn to take Himi to wash her face. He took Himi to the bathroom where a few other first stringers were gathered and saw the birthday girl and wished her a happy birthday as well. Himi could not contain her giggles.

The people who saw her giggle thought she looked far too adorable. Jujiroh walked in and saw Himi and said the same thing that Himi heard since she got up. Himi hugged her 'grandfather'. The day was good so far. Himi was oblivious to her surprise birthday party that her own 'grandfather (ni-san)' secretly planned for her.

"Ni-san. You teach me tennis today." Himi smiled brightly.

Hoo could not say no that that face so he agreed. He took her out to the tennis court and taught her how to hit the tennis ball to a wall. He had to resist playing destructive tennis when she was around.

Hoo and Himi spent 10 minutes practicing because Himi got tired easily at her small age. They went in and ate Sushi for breakfast. Hoo watched Hinechou on how to feed Himi food. Hinechou had to cut the sushi into very small pieces that Himi could eat. Himi was excited and happy because it tasted so good. The sushi chef, Takashi Kawamura, smiled at her and wished her a happy birthday.

Kazuya Tokugawa finally entered to eat breakfast and saw some people had already gathered around his 'daughter'. He patted Himi's head gently and also wished her a happy birthday. Kazuya absentmindedly sat next to Hinechou. This caused Hoo's aura to darken but almost instantly snapped out of when Himi told him to try the sushi with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah. Ni-san! Ne-chan have job now!" Himi exclaimed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. She work here!"

"What do you mean?"

"It is a surprise." Hinechou joined the sibling conversation. "The Director will announce it Monday next week."

"Hmmm."

"I can tell you now that you will react the same as the camp participants when they found out I was invited to the camp."

Hoo was really curious now.

The Director entered the room to eat breakfast. He knew about Himi's birthday since he noticed preparations secretly around the camp.

"How is your health, Hinechou?" The Director asked.

"I feel good today." Hinechou smiled.

Kazuya saw her bright smile and looked away, not wanting to show anyone his burning face.

"That is certainly good to hear." The Director continued. "I have to warn you though, no more than one tennis match everyday from now on."

"Why is that?"

"I believe it is also a cause of your asthma."

Hinechou pouted.

"Remind her Hoo."

Hoo nodded.

When the Director left, the other first stringers came up. They were all ready for Himi's birthday. Watanabe Duke signaled Hoo, who nodded. Hoo made hand gestures to everyone and they understood, except for Himi. She was adorably confused.

Hoo gave Himi a piggy-back ride. They were behind everyone, since that was the plan. Everyone walked into the room they set to use for Himi's birthday party.

"HHAAPPPPYY BBIIRRTTHHDDAAYY HHIIMMII!" Everyone shouted.

Himi laughed and Hoo was proud.

The party began. Food was set (cake was in the fridge); entertainment was on the way, and presents piled up. Hinechou had never seen Himi this happy before, even if they spend all their time together prior to coming to the camp.

Hoo learned how to feed Himi the various types of food. Himi tried a little bit of everything. The contributors of the party had the chance to try other people's food too. The camp participants who had large appetites had to be constantly reminded that they could not eat all of it. The food supply needed to last the whole day.

Kanata Irie was playing the classic Happy Birthday song on his saxophone for Himi. She joyfully applauded him when he was done, which earned her a pat on the head. Keigo Atobe proceeded to sing "October", a birthday song for people born in October, which coincidently, was the month of Himi's birthday. Other people would sing for Himi too. Himi was joyful. While there was singing, as Ryoga Echizen said, he would break-dance which Himi was in awe of.

Himi began opening presents (with the help of Hoo and Hinechou). She received a variety of gifts. Jujiroh Oni gave her three stuffed animals, made by him. She gave him another hug. Shuji Tanegashima gave her a pink tennis racket. Himi giggled and hugged him. Himi no longer had to borrow random people's rackets now that she had her own. Seiichi Yukimura's gift was a family portrait of everyone who was part of Himi's "tennis family". Himi was really happy.

"Look! Mommy and daddy hold hands!" Himi showed the portrait to Hinechou and Kazuya, who both looked away from each other. Himi cheekily placed Hinechou's hand into Kazuya's. They both looked at their hands then went red-faced.

Himi laughed but Hoo was feeling pissed. He reminded himself to deal with the matter later since today was Himi's day.

"Today's magic trick is for Himi." The magician, Masaharu Niou, exclaimed.

Masaharu immediately had Himi's attention.

"What would you like to see little one?"

Himi whispered into Masaharu's ear. He smirked. That should be easy. "I can make that happen."

Himi laughed.

Masaharu taught Himi what to do for the 'trick'. Himi nodded and smiled. Himi ran to Hoo and tried to annoy him. "Ni-san, ni-san, ni-san!"

Hoo looked at her.

"Hi!" Himi ran away giggling.

Hoo childishly chased her around. Himi was still giggling. Himi, as instructed, ran into Hinechou, who fell on top of Kazuya. Hoo froze. What he saw really pissed him off. Kazuya and Hinechou's lips met.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing and stared at the two people on the floor. There were many "Ooh's" and "Aah's" floating around the room. Kanata Irie patted Himi on the head for accomplishing such a thing. Masaharu Niou smirked proudly.

Time froze for Hinechou and Kazuya. They both were red-faced. They both clumsily got up, embarrassed about what happened. As far as Hoo knew, that was Hinechou's first kiss and he witnessed it, with a brat like Kazuya.

"I am going to kill you for that Tokugawa!"

'No!" Himi yelled as loud as she could.

Hoo stared harshly at her. Everyone else just stared at Himi for being brave.

"They is good."

He stared at her then looked at both Kazuya and Hinechou. They were staring at each other after what happened. Hoo felt something between them and it was not awkwardness. This 'something' was something even Hoo could not deny as much as he could not stand Kazuya.

Even though both Hinechou and Kazuya were embarrassed, they could not stop staring at each other. Many spectators were watching them. Yushi Oshitari, a romance enthusiast, made a comment, "How romantic. This does not happen every day."

At this time, the Director entered the party room and saw Hinechou and Kazuya staring at each other. He could not explain why he felt fury over the scene. He had grown fond of Hinechou over the course of their weekly asthmas checkups. Maybe his 'fatherly instincts' were kicking in but he was sure he did not feel like a parent toward Hinechou. He did feel his heart race. No, it could not be…

The director had fallen in love with her but she was too young for him. If he wanted to start a relationship he would have to wait until she was at least 18, but she was only 14.

"Sorry". Both Kazuya and Hinechou said at the same time to each other.

"It is okay. Love is in the air!" A party member exclaimed.

To diffuse the tension and awkwardness, the Director cleared his throat. "Hinechou, I need a word with you."

Hinechou nodded and walked toward to Director.

"How did that happen?"

Hinechou went red-faced but answered the question. "Himi ran into me, I fell on top of him…"

"Hinechou… Listen to me. This is difficult for me too."

Hinechou looked up.

"I…I like you. I have for awhile…but kept telling myself otherwise. I know you are too young for me. I know that I am only 10 years older than you. I felt furious when I saw the two of you staring at each other."

"I…I like you too but I…I feel something between Kazuya and I as well."

The Director had a small smile.

"I do not want to choose between two of you, if Kazuya does feel something too."

"Hoo will definitely want to have a say in all this."

"I know but he is only my ni-san. He is not in charge of my life decisions."

The Director smiled. "If Kazuya does not feel the same way, I am willing to wait four years."

Hinechou shook her head. "I find that when people wait for another, they tend to do worse. When you have something you want, you get bored of it faster."

"But it is illegal for us since you are underage **[1]**."

"Life is unfair…"

Since both the Director and Hinechou had nothing more to say, they both returned to the party in awkward silence.

* * *

**[1]** Not sure what the legal age is in Japan but 18 is the legal age where I live, Australia. The age where you can date older people (people older than 21).


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

All the party guests were silent. No one made a single noise except for Himi, who was giggling at her successful plan. "Daddy and mommy kiss." Himi smiled.

Kazuya and Hoo stared at her but she was oblivious.

Kazuya already knew that Himi was playing matchmaker with him and Hinechou. He did not think she could somehow get Hoo to agree to it though. It is not like they are best friends.

As much as Hoo wanted to kill Kazuya for stealing his sister's first kiss, he could not deny what Himi said. There really was something between them. 'She is quite intelligent.' He thought.

Himi became cheeky again and made Hinechou and Kazuya hold hands. This time, the Director saw. He was not angry. He was told that Hinechou felt the same way as him but he also knew there was something between Hinechou and Kazuya too. He was lost in thought.

Himi walked over to the Director and held his hand, leading him toward Hinechou too. He placed the Director's hand in Hinechou's other hand. Himi really was intelligent. She knew a lot more than she let on.

"Hinechou, explain why Himi is making you hold the Director's hand." Hoo demanded.

"He like mommy too!" Himi answered for her.

"He is too old for her."

"When you like, age no matter." Himi countered.

'Really intelligent' Hoo thought again. He was both proud and conflicted about Himi's intelligence. Proud in that she was observant but he was also conflicted since it involved his younger sister.

"I knew Himi was intelligent." Kanata Irie smiled.

"Come on Hoo. You should just accept Hinechou's predicament." Shuji Tanegashima suggested. "But as an older brother and family member, you have every right to punish those who harm your sister. I would do exactly the same thing for my younger sister. As long as she is happy, you can relax but when she is hurt, then you can react."

'Since when did Shuji give such acceptable advice?' Hoo thought.

"That is true." Watanabe Duke said. "I have two younger siblings as well. When they are happy, it is all good. When someone harms them, I traumatize them with my Duke Homerun. You can do the same."

Hoo had nothing to say. He simply stared. He has defeated Kazuya before and will gladly do it again if he were to harm Hinechou. That will give him an excuse to destroy his pride. 'Yes. That is what I will do.'

"Okay. I will accept whatever decision Hinechou will make." Hoo finally said. "However if either of you (he pointed to both Kazuya and the Director), make Hinechou cry in any way, I will destroy you in tennis. Understood?"

Kazuya and the Director looked at Hinechou, at each other, and nodded.

"Ni-san, ne-chan have boyfriend now. You play with me!" Himi smiled brightly.

"Ne-chan can still play with you." Hoo replied.

"I know but you play with me more! If ne-chan boyfriend steal ne-chan, she no play with me."

'Good point'. Hoo thought.

"Ni-san. I know you have been taking care of me and worrying about me since you were five but you have someone else to worry about now, Himi. She needs you more than I do now." Hinechou finally said. She gave her brother a small smile. "I will never abandon Himi but if she wants you to keep her company, then you should. You can be her male role model, just do not be violent. Teach her things that I have not been able to teach her. You can punish the ones who make Himi cry. She is more likely to cry more than I will."

"Hoo, I will do my best for Hinechou. I just want you to know." The Director said.

Hoo nodded.

"I cannot deny there is something between us." Was all Kazuya managed to say.

"While I am here, I thought I would make an announcement." The Director broke the awkwardness. "Hinechou has been approved as the new coach for the first stringers as well as Courts one to five."

Silence was given to the Director, and then all of a sudden, "EHHHHH?!", Hoo included.

"I told you that you would react like that ni-san." Hinechou smiled.

* * *

**LuckieStarz**: Thanks for telling me :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hinechou was laughing since she predicted the reaction.

The Director spoke, "I chose her to be your new coach since she is at a different level than all of you. She effortlessly defeated someone 30 years older than her, she can play with three racquets –"

"Three racquets?" Hoo questioned. "Even I did not know that."

"How can one play with three racquets?" Shuji Tanegashima asked. "We only have two hands!"

"I play with both hands and feet. I hold the third racquet with my feet." Hinechou answered.

All the males gawked.

"Anyway," The Director continued, "And she has defeated her own brother 87 times. You will learn a lot from her."

"Why do people who know about Hinechou's tennis always mention I lose to her 87 times?" Hoo rolled his eyes.

"She sounds interesting." Keigo Atobe said.

"First Stringers and Courts one to five, be nice to Hinechou. If not, you will probably suffer a humiliating defeat by her hands."

"Yes sir!" The males chorused all at once.

"Her coaching officially starts on Monday. You have until tomorrow to relax."

"Tee Hee Hee" Himi giggled.

"Please teach us how to play with three racquets!" Kintaro Tooyama pleaded wildly.

"Yes. I am always trying to train myself to be better." Seiichi Yukimura reasoned.

"All in good time." Hinechou said. "You have to learn how to play with two first."

"I can play with two racquets." Ryuji Omagari offered.

Hinechou smiled. "Good. You can demonstrate with me."

Ryuji nodded.

"To play with three racquets, you need to be balance yourself. You need to have the ability to balance your whole body on two racquets, not your hands. I only use the third racquet to return lobs or balls I cannot reach. I will teach you all how to play with two racquets, then teach you how to balance on your two hands, then balance on two racquets, then teach you how to use your legs to grab the third racquet."

"Alright!" The males cheered.

Kazuya just stared in amazement. 'She is amazing.' He thought. "I can do a fingerstand."

"That is good." Hinechou smiled. "You might get it faster than the others."

Kazuya's cheeks went slightly pink.

Himi giggled again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All the camp participants under Hinechou's new coaching all excitedly awaited the next day to arrive. None of them would know that the training they had to do was painful.

Hinechou taught herself how to play with two racquets and the males needed coaching to learn. That goes to show how much stronger she is in tennis. The most painful would be teaching how to play with three racquets. She knew a lot of them would constantly complain that it would be too hard or it was too painful. Hinechou rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ne-chan!" Himi yelled. Hinechou was snapped out of her thoughts. "We go play card game!"

Himi dragged Hinechou to their dorm room where other people tried learning the game. More first stringers read the rules and thought the game sounded interesting. Watanabe Duke sounded the most interested in the game. "I would like to try this game."

"Okay!" Himi smiled brightly. "When we first play, daddy win! Gong Gong lose!"

Himi made her way to Hinechou's lap and sat on it.

"Who wants to participate in the first round?" Hinechou asked.

"I will." Watanabe offered.

"I will." Kintaro Tooyama said excitedly.

"Two more." Himi said.

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" Keigo Atobe exclaimed.

Himi laughed at him.

"I will." Ryoga Echizen said.

"Good. All four of you, sit over here." Hinechou pointed.

Hinechou shuffled the cards then dealt them equally. Himi's tennis family were all in the room watching. They wanted to know who would be the first to receive Himi's harmless torture. The four participants began the game according to the rules. Kintaro was the only one who had to keep referring back to the rules.

Since Ryoga had the three of diamonds, he began the round. After a few rounds, Keigo was the first to get rid of all his cards. He was safe. Next was Ryoga. He watched the leftover two while biting into an orange.

"I like orange juice!" Himi told Ryoga cheerfully.

"Me too. I like anything with oranges." He smiled.

Watanabe Duke was the third to go by a very close margin. Both he and Kintaro had one card left each but he got rid of his last card first. Kintaro was the last-man standing, losing the game, and facing Himi's harmless torture. He laughed in a friendly way when he was punched, slapped, and pinched. However, he instantly cowered when Kuranosuke Shiraishi offered to do the headlock. Himi was laughing at him now. Everyone in the room joined in the laughter except Kazuya. He was watching Hinechou. 'She laughs so freely.'

Watanabe decided to play another round. Three more participants joined in the game, Shuji Tanegashima, Masaharu Niou, and Ryuji Omagari.

Masaharu had the three of diamonds in his card pile so he began the round. He was also, unsurprisingly, the first to get rid of all his cards. He had good cards, allowing him to make two lots of five card combinations that no one else could do. He got rid of all his cards when everyone else only got rid of one.

Watanabe was the second to go. It was down to Ryuji and Shuji. Unfortunately, Shuji lost, still having four cards on hand.

"Shu Shu lose." Himi said. She went over to him and punched, slapped, and pinched him. Shuji laughed. Masaharu offered to do the headlock. Shuji laughed again.

"I should teach this game to my teammates." Keigo and Masaharu said.

"I already know how to play." Seiichi confessed. "I lost only one game. I let Himi torture me. It was harmless."

Hinechou looked at the time and saw it was getting late. Himi needed to go to sleep. She told all guests of the room and they thanked Hinechou for teaching them an interesting game. They left soon after. Himi began yawning and Hinechou knew she was right. Hinechou taught Hoo how to tuck Himi into bed. Kazuya watched.

"Good night Gong Gong, mommy, and daddy." Himi drifted off to sleep. Hinechou found a pillow for Himi to cuddle so she would not have to get nightmares. Also, she would not have to trouble Kazuya a second time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Hinechou remembered that the birthday cake had not been touched. She raided the fridge and found the cake. She invited the party members from yesterday to sing happy birthday for Himi and taught Himi how to cut cake. Hinechou cut the cake into equal pieces and gave everyone who contributed to the party a slice.

"Wow. This yummy." Himi exclaimed.

"I made it." Bunta Marui told her.

Everyone agreed that it was a good chocolate cake. Like all toddlers, Himi had food all over her face. Hoo smiled and took her to clean her face.

"Everyone, rest for half-an-hour because training will hurt you." The new coach, Hinechou announced.

"I wonder what kind of coach your sister will be." Shuji Tanegashima asked Hoo.

"I know she is not harsh but she is honest. If she said it will be painful, it probably will be." He answered.

The camp participants who were under Hinechou's new coaching spent the next half-an-hour lounging around since none of them knew what to do.

"I would very much like to play torture again." Watanabe Duke mentioned.

"Maybe tonight." Masaharu Niou replied.

* * *

"Everyone, onto the tennis courts!" Hinechou said as loud as she could.

Everyone obeyed.

"Ryuji Omagari will be my assistant until I teach you how to stand on two hands."

Ryuji Omagari nodded.

"Demonstrate with me."

Ryuji nodded again.

Both Hinechou and Ryuji went onto the tennis courts with two racquets. Hinechou held a ball using her racquet. She flung it into the air and served a normal serve. Ryuji returned it with ease. They both continued to rally with both racquets in their hands. The audience were in awe.

"They make it look so easy." Takeshi Momoshiro complained.

However, they all witnessed Hinechou end the rally by hitting the ball in between Ryuji's legs, earning her a point.

"She scored against him." Kanata Irie stated.

"You are good with two racquets but weak against leg shots." Hinechou said matter-of-factly to Ryuji.

"She has mentioned his weakness already huh?" Hoo observed.

"It is okay. You can overcome that weakness of yours. Do not be like ni-san. He has yet overcome his weakness of inflexibility. It will be difficult for him to learn how to play with the third racquet."

"Thanks you for telling me." Ryuji said.

Hinechou smiled. "Everyone take two racquets!" She told her new 'students'.

Everyone did as they were told. Hinechou and Ryuji were on separate courts, serving light balls to each member. The players who were used to playing with one hand had weak returns with their non-dominant hand. However, some got the hang of it, especially players who knew how to play with both hands.

"This is not that hard." Masaharu stated.

"It is not. Playing with three racquets can be though." Hinechou replied. Hinechou faced the ones with weak returns, "You should have an advantage here. It is easier to return shots aimed on the other side of the court when you have two racquets!"

However, there was little improvement. They all had weak returns.

The ones who mastered it in the short time advanced to the next round of training, hand-stands. Kazuya had it easy. He showed off that he could stand on his body with only three fingers. The ones who were still trying to master two racquets were in awe at him. Hinechou smiled at him, causing him to almost lose balance.

There were many complaints that it was painful to do a hand-stand. Hoo was complaining since he lacked the flexibility. Since Kazuya had it easy, he was the first to advance to the third round, balancing on two rackets. Many spectators were jealous of his control over his balance. He managed to balance on the two racquets.

"You seem to be advancing faster than the others." Hinechou noted.

"I do want to improve in any way I can. I want to someday be a professional tennis player." Kazuya said.

"I can help you with that. I know someone who plays professional. She might be able to give you some tips and training."

Kazuya nodded while still upside-down.

"By the looks of it, you can try the third racquet now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"It is easier for me to show you how to do this rather than me explaining." Hinechou stated. "Demonstrate with me."

Kazuya stared but nodded.

Both went onto the tennis courts. Hinechou gave Kazuya some instructions. "I will serve. I want you to return the ball with a lob. Then watch how I use my third racquet."

Kazuya nodded a second time.

The rest of the players, who were struggling to reach Kazuya's stage of balance were all watching in awe. Hinechou served and as instructed, Kazuya returned with a lob. Hinechou balanced her body by doing hand-stands with her two racquets, grabbed the third racquet on the ground with her feet, somersaulted, and returned the ball using the third racquet.

The high schoolers were in complete awe, including Kazuya.

"Do you think you can do that?" Hinechou asked Kazuya with a smile.

"I will if I keep practicing."

"That is good to hear. You might be my best student."

Kazuya felt himself feeling flustered.

"Guys! Practice hard! Kazuya is far ahead of all of you."

"First name basis already huh?" Hoo asked as calm as possible.

Hinechou simply rolled her eyes.

"Where is Himi anyway?"

"She is in the care of the Director."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Director's office.

"Sensei, look!" Himi pointed.

The Director looked out the window and watched Hinechou somersault and returned a tennis ball with her feet. He smiled.

"Ne-chan is so cool!"

"That is why she is teaching them all tennis."

"Sensei, why you like ne-chan?"

The Director gave a small smile. "She helps me when I need someone the most. No one is like that to me except your ne-chan."

Himi smiled brightly again. "Ne-chan like that for me too! Mommy and daddy no like me but ne-chan like me."

* * *

Back to the training, the first stringers were still struggling to do handstands. Only a couple managed to make it to the third round of doing handstands with the two racquets, namely, Seiichi Yukimura, and Masaharu Niou.

"She is at a different level to us if she can master this with ease." Seiichi stated.

"Pupina." Was all Masaharu said.

Poor Hoo. He was still struggling to do perfect handstands. He needed to reach Kazuya's stage. There was no way he was going to lose to him in his own sister's training. Hoo watched Kazuya slowly master the somersault. He managed to do the somersault but failed to return the ball. However, he kept hearing his sister's words of encouragement to Kazuya.

'Why does she not say encouraging words to me?' Hoo thought.

"Dah. This is too hard." Takeshi Momoshiro complained. "How can she do such a thing?"

Many of the participants were breathing heavily. However, Kazuya has not stopped trying to master the third racquet. The all simply watched him in awe almost mastering the third racquet.

"You can take a break you know." Hinechou told Kazuya. "Then you can go back to trying to master it before everyone else."

Kazuya decided she was right.

"At least you are further ahead of my own ni-san." She smiled.

Kazuya was feeling flustered again.

* * *

**Kuu (Guest):** Lol Yeah. Rather than keep the hands, extend to the feet. Its not like its impossible, just requires a lot of practice and training :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a long needed break for the other tennis players, they went back to training. Kazuya only needed 10 minutes of rest before he returned to somersaulting. Hinechou was serving the ball as a lob and Kazuya was attempting to return it. This time he was almost there. The ball hit the racquet frame.

"That was fairly close." Hinechou commented with a smile. "Almost there."

Kazuya's cheeks went slightly pink.

Finally a few more players passed the two-racquet training and made it to the handstand training. Like everyone else, they found it was painful to do handstands without the support of a wall. Hinechou was laughing at her own brother and everyone else who kept complaining and tumbling over.

The Director, accompanied by Himi, walked out onto the tennis courts and watched the training. Himi was giggling at the ones who kept failing at doing handstands.

"Ne-chan is 14 and girl. You all boy and you no good!" Himi teased.

"Himi." Hoo was staring at her but her giggles won him over and he could not say anything more.

The Director kept his eyes on Kazuya and Hinechou. No jealousy arose. Since he knew how Hinechou really felt, he was just waiting for her decision. However, she has been spending more time with Kazuya than him.

Kazuya saw Himi and the Director. When Hinechou served the ball as a lob, Kazuya finally managed to successfully hit the ball while doing a somersault, with the racquet held by his feet. He only performed this feat when Himi was watching. He blamed it on his fatherly instincts towards her.

Kazuya told Hinechou he wanted to try again. Hinechou smiled and served the ball again. For the second time, he managed to return the ball again. Himi was applauding him. Hinechou smiled at him. He was feeling flustered.

"I will keep practicing this until I am fully able to do it with ease." Kazuya stated.

Hinechou nodded.

Finally Seiichi Yukimura and Masaharu Niou were ready to learn the final stage. While they made it to the final stage, some more players managed to replace them in the third round. Hoo finally managed to make it to the third round. He was getting there.

Since Seiichi and Masaharu saw and watched Kazuya, they knew what they had to do. Hinechou asked Kazuya to serve a ball to Masaharu while Hinechou served to Seiichi.

They both took longer to return the ball with a somersault than Kazuya did.

"You make this look so easy." Masaharu said,

"Well, when someone is at my level, nothing is impossible." Hinechou replied.

"Puri."

"Flexibility is the key to this technique."

"Serve and Volley players should have it easy then but they are still struggling to do handstands. By the way, some of us want to play torture again."

"Sure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Another break was needed for the players.

"I guess Hinechou was right." Shuji Tanegashima said. "This really is painful, especially handstands. It hurts my arms."

"Handstands with two racquets is much worse." Hinechou countered.

Many players sulked in complaint.

"Well it is good to see ni-san making some progress with this training."

"I am not going to lose to your training. If you can do it, I should be able to do it too," Hoo exclaimed.

Hinechou smiled in a teasing way.

"When we all master this training, what are you going to teach us next?" Ryuji Omagari politely asked Hinechou.

"I want you all to master both singles and doubles matches. I want all of you to be able to play both types. I will be assigning who plays who. I am not after who wins; I am after how well you play."

"Why?" Watanabe Duke asked.

"It is a surprise."

"You are full of surprises are you not?"

Hinechou only smiled cheekily. Hinechou's phone ringtone played.

Hinechou answered the phone. "Hey Amy…Yep almost…You are not going to have it that easy...Okay. Bye."

The ones who heard her were wondering what she was talking about.

"Alright. Break is over. Back to training."

Everyone sulked again.

'They need motivation but I do not want to spoil the details yet.' Hinechou thought.

Hinechou saw the Director with Himi and approached him. "I have received a challenge from a friend from Australia. She, like me, coaches tennis but she coaches U-19. She wants to challenge the ones I have been coaching with the ones she has been coaching."

"That sounds interesting." The Director smiled.

"She has 30 players though while the first stringers only have 18."

"You can always add in an extra 12 from the stronger players. I know you will pick Kazuya. He has managed to be the first to master your first training session."

"I do want him to play. He has grown the most. However, I do not want to pick him at the same time because the others who do not get chosen to play will think I am playing favoritism."

"What…what about us? You told me you feel the same way as I do but you spend more time with Kazuya."

"I know. Listen, we are currently seeing each other, not in a relationship yet. Ni-san does not need to know our current status yet. Then there is the 'something' between me and Kazuya. He has admitted that he feels it too but nothing more as of yet."

"I guess it is best to take these things slow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'Maybe I should start training to overcome weaknesses too.' Hinechou thought.

"Okay everyone. Listen up. Over the next month there will be two types of training: match training, and weakness training." Hinechou told her students.

"Why?" Hoo asked.

"I want everyone to master both singles and doubles matches. I have a surprise event for all of you but I will let you in it at a later date. If you can master both singles and doubles, I will pick you to participate in the surprise event."

"Fair enough. But why weaknesses?" Ryuji Omagari asked.

"The surprise event is tough. To participate, you need to be fully awakened. If I pick you and you fail at the surprise event, I am demoting you to second court. Understood?"

"Yes." All the men said at the same time.

"This event requires 30 people. Since the first stringers already have 18, I will pick 12 more who I think can win in the surprise event. If you want me to pick you, then train hard and show me your strength!"

"Yes!" All the men said again, but louder.

"I will be deciding the singles and doubles matchups. I am not after who wins, I am after how well you play."

"Alright then."

"This training will start tomorrow. Now go back to doing handstands!"

"Wow. Your sister is demanding." Shuji Tanegashima told Hoo.

Hoo only shrugged. "She must put herself through so much different training. Maybe that is why I can never defeat her."

By evening, all the men made it to doing handstands with two racquets but only three people made it to somersaulting, Seiichi Yukimura, Masaharu Niou, and Kazuya Tokugawa.

Hinechou was very disappointed with the high levels of complaints. They were men, she was a single girl. Their level, compared to her, was low.

"Ne-chan! We play more card!" Himi ran to Hinechou.

Hearing this, the people who have played torture all followed the two siblings into their room, wanting to play again. However, this time the Director was audience to the card game.

Everyone who wanted to play gathered in the Byodoin siblings' room. Masaharu Niou, Kazuya Tokugawa, Watanabe Duke, and Ryuji Omagari played the first round.

Like always, Hinechou shuffled and dealt the cards equally. Watanabe Duke had the diamond three so he was allowed to go first. Like before, Masaharu made good unbeatable combinations, allowing him to avoid torture again. The next to go was Kazuya. Himi was happy she did not have to hurt him. It was down to Watanabe and Ryuji. Unfortunately, Watanabe still had three cards left, losing the card game. Himi happily punched, slapped, and pinched him. Hoo offered to do the headlock. Throughout the whole time, Watanabe wore a smile and he never changed his facial expression.

The next round consisted of Keigo Atobe, Toyama Kintaro, Shuji Tanegashima, and Yukimura Seiichi. By this round, second stringers began piling in the room to watch the game.

Unfortunately, the game never got started. Since the room had too many people, Hinechou lost the ability to breathe. She suffocated and collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Everyone in the room were wide-eyed. Himi was crying, Hoo was letting Himi cry on him, while Kazuya was shocked. The Director immediately tended to Hinechou. He carried her to his office, followed by the ones who grew close to Hinechou (Kazuya Tokugawa, Hoo Byodoin, Himi Byodoin, Shuji Tanegashima, Masaharu Niou, Seiichi Yukimura, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Jujiroh Oni, and Watanabe Duke). Watanabe was only there because Hoo was.

Examining Hinechou, the Director confirmed it was asthma. Fortunately, it was a weak attack. "I guess too many people in the same room as her will give her an attack too. She will be okay. She will need to rest for the rest of the day. Do not give her a hard time tomorrow."

"Yes Sir!"

Kazuya, Hoo, and Himi remained in the Director's office while the others left with concern. Everyone else who knew of the asthma attack asked how Hinechou was. Since she was the new coach, they needed to know. Shuji told everyone what the Director told them, not to give Hinechou a hard time tomorrow and that she needed rest. Everyone seemed to relax.

Shuji, Masaharu, Seiichi, Jujiroh, and Kuransouke all discussed Hinechou's health. They were all amazed that she was capable of so much amazing tennis but was asthmatic.

"We should do something for her. I mean she taught three of us how to play with three racquets and she has organized a secret surprise event for us." Shuji said.

"She also taught us how to play torture." Masaharu smiled.

"She made us all like Himi." Jujiroh almost smiled.

They all thought for awhile on what they could do.

"According to the Director, she now has five causes to asthma. Perfume, Deodorant, too much tennis, too many people, and smoke." Kuransouke mentioned.

Seiichi nodded. "We can all help her by preventing those five from coming near her. Somehow stop her from playing too much tennis."

"She is our new coach though. How can we do that?" Shuji asked.

"Complete her training then help her help others train."

"Like today. She asked Tokugawa to help her train me." Masaharu agreed.

"We can do that." Jujiroh smiled.

The five of them all agreed that they would do Hinechou's training to the best of their ability and help her, preventing her from playing too much tennis, which caused asthma attacks. They also wanted to be picked to participate in the secret event, well Kuranosuke did. Since the others were already part of the first stringers, they were sure to participate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next day, as promised, all the camp participants under Hinechou's coaching were much more careful. They reminded themselves not to give her a hard time and do everything she says to the best of their ability. The secret event was on their mind so they had some motivation.

Since Hinechou still had weak vocals from yesterday, Hoo would talk for her after she told him what she wanted him to say.

"We are going to play many singles and doubles games today." Hoo began. "First off, Ryoga Echizen and Ryoma Echizen are playing doubles. Their opponents are Kenya Oshitari and Yushi Oshitari. Remember, teamwork is more important than wins."

Ryoma groaned but Ryoga was happy. "Hear that Chibisuke? We get to play doubles together!"

"Cousins versus brothers. Interesting." Yushi commented.

"The singles game will be Seiichi Yukimura versus Kazuya Tokugawa. Singles is about strategy and not wins. Both matches will be played at once. Now if you were mentioned, go to the courts."

The four doubles players walked onto their assigned court. Ryoma was sulking through the walk. He was horrible with doubles and he was stuck with his pesky annoying older brother.

"Do not look so glum. I will show everyone how awesome I am." Ryoga commented.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"One set match. Yushi to serve."

Since it was not about wins, nobody played their special moves. Hinechou was sitting on a bench watching and taking notes. Hoo would sometimes peek at what she was writing.

On the other hand, the singles game was on the way. Kirihara Akaya was interested since he thought both had the yips ability. However, no one used their special techniques but were rallying. Kirihara wanted to know if anyone would get yipped in the rally. Hinechou was also watching the rally and taking notes. Hoo tried peeking at the notes Hinechou was taking about Kazuya. She did not write any that he could see.

When each match were completed, the next matches were on. Singles was Yudai Yamato versus Renji Yanagi. Doubles was Kuranosuke Shiraishi and Shusuke Fuji versus Genichiro Sanada and Kirihara Akaya.

The audience were very surprised at the end result. Renji lost and so did the Rikkaidai pair. Yudai used his special move Genu Yume Utsutsu after Renji won a few games with data. Renji was shocked he could not predict the balls direction. Kuranosuke used basic tennis to overcome Genichiro's fancy tennis moves.

The next matches were, in singles, Hoo Byodoin versus Shuji Tanegashima (the audience all had their mouths wide opened), and in doubles it was Masaharu Niou and Keigo Atobe versus Toyama Kintaro and Bunta Marui.

The day continued like this. Odd doubles pairings with shocking singles. Hinechou was scribbling notes all over the place. All the members were watching her all thinking the same thing, 'How does she come up with such odd pairings in doubles and unpredictable single matches? She really is one interesting coach.'

* * *

**Note: **Could not be bothered writing all the matches up. Also, chapter 23 will have a time jump of one month, to the special event. The next chapter is weakness training.

Also, the Echizen brothers and Kazuya won their practice matches.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next day, everyone was gathered at the courts doing weakness training. Hinechou would start it by rallying with anyone she called on. After a few rallies she would identify their weakness and give them tips and hints to overcome them. Since Hoo and Ryuji Omagari knew their weaknesses, they only had to work on overcoming it.

Many of the players had the weakness of leg shots. They all failed to return shots in-between their legs. Some lacked net play, while some lacked the ability to have fun playing tennis. All the serious participants could not have fun playing tennis. If they could not have fun, none of them would reach Teni'muhou no Kiwami.

After some rallies, Seiichi Yukimura decided to take over the rallies and allow Hinechou to sit down and observe. Hinechou smiled at him and he smiled back.

Yukimura began rallying with the high schoolers while Hinechou sat on the bench taking notes on player's weaknesses. Hinechou had to instruct Seiichi to always aim for shots in-between their legs. Lots of people failed in returning those shots. Hinechou needed to perhaps organize training where players would be able to return those shots.

When it was Kazuya's turn for his rally with Seiichi, Hinechou noticed that his weakness was seriousness. His solution was easy but how to reach that solution (having fun) was on Hinechou's mind. He barely smiled as it was.

Jujiroh Oni took the job of rallying after Seiichi, since Hinechou wanted to see what Seiichi was not capable of doing. He, like Kazuya took tennis too seriously.

Since Hoo knew his weakness but has yet to overcome it, he was watching over Himi. "Ni-san, ne-chan is good teacher!"

Hoo could not help but smile at her admiration for her older sister.

"Mommy and daddy no like me but ne-chan take care of me. She teach me talk English! _Ni-san is so silly_."

Hoo only shook his head in amusement.

Kazuya took notice of Himi smiling. Hinechou walked up to him and told him his weakness and gave the advice that he needed to be free of burden and be as happy as Himi, if that was possible.

After a long moment of telling everyone how to overcome their weaknesses, Hinechou went into the building, followed by Hoo and Himi. Hinechou collapsed into bed. Hoo showed concern but was assured Hinechou was tired and fed up. "I have to teach all these things to the participants because none of them could figure it out or thought about it. None of them would survive if they wanted to play professionally."

"How would you know that?" Hoo asked.

"I have trained three Australian professionals."

Hoo's eyes widened. "So you are pretty much at professional level?"

Hinechou smiled weakly and nodded.

"No wonder I could never defeat you."

By this time, more players entered the room, not hearing the conversation just seconds ago. They were worried about Hinechou but Hinechou just told them she was tired from the day's training.

Masaharu Niou, Kazuya Tokugawa, Seiichi Yukimura, Jujiroh Oni, Shuji Tanegashima, and Kuranosuke Shiraishi told them that they would all help her if she were ever too tired to train the others. They want her to take care of her health first. They all called Hinechou their friend after all the time they have played torture together and also because of Himi's tennis family.

Hinechou smiled at them and nodded.

Himi asked them to play torture but in another room, so they did not disturb Hinechou. They all agreed except Kazuya. He decided to keep Hinechou company. Hoo just glared. Kazuya ignored it. The others gathered in the Lounge to play torture. Since Hinechou was not here, Himi sat in Hoo's lap. Hoo decided to sit out of the game and play the role of dealing the cards. The second stringers who were in the Byodoins room when Hinechou had her asthma attack were there watching, learning to play, and then participating.

Kazuya and Hinechou were left alone. They did hear fairly loud laughter a few minutes into the game, meaning someone was being tortured by Himi. It was silent for awhile until Kazuya decided to say something. "You are putting a lot of work into training everyone."

"I have a secret. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else at the camp. The Director knows."

"I swear."

"A friend from Australia has challenged the U-17 first stringers with her team of U-19. They have 30 players. They will be arriving in one months' time."

"So that is why you want to add in another 12."

Hinechou nodded. "They want 20 matches, spread over five days."

"You want us to win."

Hinechou nodded again. It was a fact.

Both of them never realized that their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips were centimeters apart (Hinechou was sitting up in bed and Kazuya was sitting on her bed with her permission). Kazuya could feel his heart thumping fast. He remembered that the Director had feelings for Hinechou. He did not know what to do…so he kissed her on the cheek.

Even though it was awkward, with loud laughter in the background every few minutes, they both stayed in the room, only looking at each other. Luckily, Hoo did not witness this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Day 1

The day of the special event that only three people from the whole camp knew about arrived. "Everyone, can I have your attention? Today is the day of the special event I have mentioned a few times."

"Alright!" All the males were excited.

"A friend of mine from Australia has challenged the Japanese U-17 with her team of U-19."

It was silent.

"Her team has 30 players so I needed an extra 10. This will be spread over the next five days. Remember, if any of you lose, you are being demoted to second court."

"This is so exciting!" and "Our first challenger that is coming here!" were said.

"I will decide who gets to participate in the matchups. It will be 10 doubles and 10 singles."

"I hope I get chosen." Many second stringers said.

Not long after the exciting announcement, the Australian players arrived. None of them spoke Japanese so the U-17 members who could speak English had to translate.

After the greetings, both coaches Hinechou and Amy got together and began talking about the matches. The Director was present and watching. Hinechou took notice of him and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked up to Amy and introduced himself. Hinechou managed to hold his hand and the Director gave her a loving smile.

They decided to start the matches after Amy confirmed that her players had a good rest after they got off the plane. Two matches were on at the same time, singles and doubles. Hinechou chose the Echizen brothers to play the first doubles match after Amy chose brothers from her team. Brothers vs Brothers. That would be an interesting match. Seiichi Yukimura was chosen to play the first singles match.

After a long heated match for both singles and doubles the Japanese team won. The Japanese audience were cheering on their own teammates.

The next doubles was Shuji Tanegashima and Kanata Irie (both players did not expect that), while singles was Watanabe Duke. Watanabe won by default since he blew his opponent away using his Duke Homerun. After some long acting by Kanata, the doubles team also won.

Day 2

The first matches of the day were Toyama Kintaro in singles and Takeshi Momoshiro and Oshitari Kenya in doubles. Toyama won by default since he used his special technique "Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm". The doubles pair lost since their opponents over-powered them. They both gave Hinechou an apologetic smile and knew they would both return to second court.

The next matches were Hoo Byodoin in singles while Genichiro Sanada and Akutsu Jin were appointed to play doubles. Both matches were won by the Japanese team. Hoo used his move 'Pirates of the American' and his opponent failed to return it (Hoo did not use violent moves since Himi was in the audience). The doubles pair won thanks to Genichirou's "Lightning" move.

Day 3

The first match of the day was Keigo Atobe and Masaharu Niou in doubles, while singles was Renji Yanagi. Unfortunately, Renji lost his singles match as his data was made completely useless. He was to be demoted to second court. Hinechou did mention he did his best. He gave her an apologetic smile. The doubles team won since they used Synchro.

"_Good team you have here. You have won eight matches so far." _Amy commented.

"_I did teach you tennis_." Hinechou said with a smug smile.

"_I know. I have yet to win against you."_

Hinechou smiled again and they both watched the last match for the day. Doubles was Bunta Marui and Eishiro Kite. In singles, it was Jujiroh Oni. Both teams won. The doubles won after a long tie-break reaching the 120's. Jujiroh won by default since his opponent had his wrists broken.

Day 4

The first match of the day was Atsukyo Tono partnered with Ryuji Omagari in doubles. In singles, it was Yudai Yamato. The doubles pair won since Ryuji had the advantage of Nitoryu. Atsukyo was not allowed to use his execution methods in front of Himi, Hoo forbade him from doing so. He resulted to playing without any of his executions. Yudai won due to him constantly confusing his opponent with Genu Yume Utsutsu.

The next matches were Akaya Kirihara and Kuranosuke Shiraishi in doubles while Ikuto Kimijima was playing singles. The doubles managed to win after a long tie-break, unleashing Akaya's Angel Mode, which locked in the win. Ikuto used his powers of negotiation to win.

Day 5

The last day of the Japan versus Australia has arrived. Kazuya was worried he was not going to play a match. It has been four days and Hinechou had not assigned him a match.

This day, was different to the other days. Instead of having both a doubles and singles game, it was two doubles game. The first pair was Eiji Kikumaru and Takashi Kawamura. The second pair was Hiroshi Yagyu and Shuichiro Oishi. Since Eiji was not playing with Oishi, he struggled but with Takashi's power, they managed to win after a short tie-break that reached 15.

Since Hiroshi and Shuichiro have barely worked together, they tried their best. They too, reached tie-break but thanks to Hiroshi's Laser Beam, they managed to score the win.

The last matches with their opponents were Yushi Oshitari paired with Shusuke Fuji in doubles. The last singles match was Kazuya Tokugawa, to his relief. Hinechou decided to save him last. The genius pair, the audience thought was odd but in the end, since both used Higuma Otoshi perfectly, there were no complaints. Counters scored the win.

Kazuya was in the spotlight in singles. His opponent was fairly good, so he thought. He struggled a bit, to Hoo's amusement, but after his opponent lobbed a ball, he had the opportunity to use the technique Hinechou had been training him to use, somersaulting. Rather than three racquets, he grabbed his one racquet with his feet and did fingerstands to somersault. The ball landed in-between his opponent's legs. Himi was cheerfully applauding him. The Australian team were in awe.

"_I taught him that."_ Hinechou said in English.

"_That does not surprise me. You always had nifty ways to do amazing things."_ Amy replied.

Hinechou smiled.

"_Saved the best singles player until last."_

"_Sure did."_

Kazuya won his singles match. The Japan team won with only two losses. They all celebrated with a party, inviting the Australians. Even if Takeshi Momoshiro, Renji Yanagi, and Kenya Oshitari lost their matches, they joined in the celebration, not as proud as the others but still fine with having a good match.

* * *

**Notes: **Time jump of one month.**  
**

The reason why I made Renji Yanagi lose his singles match is because I never thought he should be No.17. He lost his match and passed out even with encouragement from Sadaharu Inui.

Same with Takeshi Momoshiro and Kenya Oshitari. Both are not all that good if compared to all the other middle schoolers. Momoshiro is far too arrogant and always underestimates his opponenets only to receive a beating afterward. Kenya only has speed and nothing else of interest. Both of them would not survive for long against international teams.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After bidding farewell to the Australian team the day after the last day of matches, everyone was back to normal. Both the Director and Kazuya were both waiting for Hinechou. She hugged both of them when she saw them. Both of them froze since they did not expect that. During the month before the match with the Australian team, Kazuya did identify feelings he held for Hinechou, even if she were Hoo's younger sister.

"I have finally made a decision about who I want to be with. I do not care what ni-san thinks either." Hinechou said.

Both men patiently waited for her answer.

"I would like to be with both of you."

Not an answer they both expected.

"To be fair, I do not want to choose between you both and since you both know about each other, it is not cheating."

After some silence, both the Director and Kazuya agreed. For the first time in a long while, Kazuya found a reason to smile. Both of them kissed Hinechou on the cheek and tightly hugged her, happy with her decision.

Hoo was watching from a distance and saw how happy Hinechou was. He had decided to let her be but kept his word that he would punish either of them if they were mean to Hinechou. Hoo did have someone else to worry about, Himi. She was watching Hinechou happily.

Hinechou, Kazuya, and the Director approached them and told Himi the good news. She was jumping up and down joyfully.

"Ne-chan will still play with you Himi." Hinechou ruffled Himi's hair.

Himi smiled brightly and gave everyone a hug.

* * *

**Note:** For those who have not figured it out, when Hinechou said to Kazuya she knew a professional tennis player, she was talking about herself. Now that they are together, he can learn how to become a professional.

That wraps up this story :) Expect another story involving a child too.


End file.
